narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuu
Background Yuu is a shinobi from Yoshigakure. When he attended the academy, he was no good at the various arts they taught him, and as a result, struggled to graduate. After attempting over 4 more time to graduate, he finally did and earned his headband. Having achieved that, he didn't seek to rise up the ranks anymore, but took interest in a peculiar technique used by its originator, Nagare. Highly interested in its use, Yuu began studying about various metals, chemicals and even the human body itself. He would go on to learn its secrets and even expand upon its usage to the point of being able to assimilate and convert parts or his entire body into various substances, compounds, chakra's and energies. Abilities Assimilate All Creation Technique The only legitimate technique Yuu knows, the Assimilate All Creation Technique is the sole focus of his training. Always seeking to learn more and expand on its usage, Yuu has learn how to use it to achieve an extremely wide variety of uses. He has so much mastery in its use that he can assimilate materials and energies remotely from up to 60 feet from himself, allowing him to quite literally become whatever is within range of him, even going as far as taking on the very genetics of his opponents, allowing him to use of their very abilities. He's so skilled at assimilating objects and things that he has been known to become a shadow itself, and even take on the properties of chakra. By searching Yoshigakure's archives for various information about Natural Energy and even Sage Mode, Yuu would ultimately go on to be able to use the energy to further enhance his technique, despite not being a Sage. His skill has went to such a tier that he can assimilate, replicate and generate anything he has ever assimilated previously. *'Assimilate: Consumption' After physically incapacitating his target, Yuu places his hand on the targets body, preferably the head or chest, before assimilating the targets body into himself. As this process occurs, the targets soul will merge with and become part of Yuu's own, under his complete control, unable to regain control and retaliate. Because the Assimilation All Creation Technique takes on the properties of other things, Yuu can cause his body to not reject the assimilated material and it will become his, permanently to control as he gains the targets genetics, memories, knowledge and abilities. The absorption process occurs in a matter of minutes. *'Assimilate: Hidden Potential' By taking on the properties of the his surroundings and certain techniques, Yuu is able to achieve a wise variety of functions. **'Hidden Potential: Presence Erasure' Yuu is able to completely erase his presense and chakra by assimilating his surroundings, blending himself into the background by becoming part of it. By using it on Natural Energy, he can become "nature itself" and manipulate the environment as if it was an extension of his very body. This also allows him to move extremely fast by using it as a "freeway" so to speak, traveling to his intended destination miles away in seconds. **'Hidden Potential: Kamui's Horizon' During his battle with a certain opponent, Yuu was lucky enough that his opponent was aiming for his head instead of his entire body, and in the process, his advanced usage of Assimilation All Creation allowed him to mimic the space-time barrier of Kamui itself, granting his a unique byproduct of the technique itself. By using Kamui's Horizon, Yuu treats his entire body like a gravitational field, allowing him to pull everything within the vicinity into another space of he has previously been to. This space extends out to approximately 45 feet from himself at half its power, while at full power, it extends up to 90 feet from his body, while at normal proportions. When enhanced by Natural Energy, this range is vastly extended. By focusing a lot more chakra into adjacent space around him, he is able to connect to points within the fabric of space-time itself, allowing for two way travel into different points in the space-time continuum. This opening can only stay open for 30 seconds and it has a 30 second cooldown before it can be used again. When using this technique from his body, his body is essentially the portal as well, making him immune to attacks. The main difference betwenn Kamui and this technique is that he can't use it to target far away objects, as his body itself acts as the point of no return. By reversing the flow of chakra within his body, he can eject objects from another space. By channeling this power into various body parts, he is able to draw objects into another space or eject them from another space. Yuu has noted that when he first began using the technique, he had amateur control of the barrier space, but as he began practicing with it, he gained more control over it to the point of being able to affect objects with such pull that getting away from it without speed on par with or beyond Lighting Release Chakra Mode, the target would have no way of escaping its pull.